Drifting Romance
by Cherry Blossom Uchiha
Summary: “Anou, what’s your name?” The man smirked at her curiosity. “Syaoran Li” SxS. Please R&R. Looking for betareader.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Konnichiwa everybody! Welcome to my first Card Captor Sakura fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. I was inspired by "Fast and Furious" around three months after I saw it! XD

Summary: "Anou, what's your name?" The man smirked at her curiosity. "Syaoran Li" SxS

----------------

Drifting Romance: Chapter 1

------

A car sped off, catching the attention of everybody around it. And not only was it a looked like a very expensive car. Actually, it was quite ordinary. Except for the sakura blossoms painted on the pale pink car. No. It was because of how fast it was speeding off; and also because a woman in her twenties was driving it.

A _woman._

You don't see a lady drift riding _anywhere_ these days.

People stared at her in their cars. People walking and bike riding frantically ran away, hoping not to crash into the car going at 160 mph per hour.

The woman inside the car smirked. Checking behind her every once and a while; checking if her older brother was coming anytime soon.

Then she saw it: A black car with flames around it.

Grimacing of how she didn't lose him near a mall, she sped up, now going at 170 mph.

The man in the black car grinned. Digging his foot on the pedal further, he went faster. 185 mph.

Her eyes widened at her brother's speed. She sighed and pulled over at an empty parking lot, knowing that she would never win this round.

The black car stopped and the driver opened the door and got out, revealing a dark haired man in his early thirties.

He slowly came up to the pink car. The driver in that car got out as well, revealing an auburn haired woman in her late twenties with enchanting emerald eyes.

The man smirked in victory. "Once again I'm victorious, kaiju (Monster)."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Shut up Toya. And it's not kaiju. It's Sakura."

Toya rolled his eyes, "If you think you're as meaningful as you name, think again."

"Shut up oniichan."

Toya then grinned slyly.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry) Sakura, but you didn't win this drift driving round, now did you?"

Sakura opened her mouth but couldn't find any words of comeback. She shut her mouth.

Toya rubbed his chin while looking at the ground, in deep thought.

"Hmm… I guess you have to pay for my mochi at Mochi Palace today for your loss ne, kaiju?"

The emerald eyed woman scowled, her face burning with anger.

"Whatever." She managed to bite out through her gritted teeth. She hated to be reminded of her defeats.

Both went back into their cars and drove off to their destination: Mochi Palace.

-------

Sakura and Toya got a table at Mochi Palace. A waitress quickly came over and asked what they wanted.

Toya thought for awhile. "I'll have three green bean mochis and some tea. I know you don't have much money, kaiju."

The waitress then went to fulfill his order.

She huffed and looked the way opposite of Toya.

"I'm not that poor you know."

"How much do you have?"

"...Anou, right now?"

"Duh"

"…Five bucks."

Toya sighed.

"Kaiju, you need to bring more money than _five bucks._"

She pouted. "I thought I was going to win…"

"And when has that ever happened?"

Sakura couldn't really answer. Well, she never _really_ won a drift driving race against him. Unless if you counted that time when she was 13 and was illegally drift driving on a hill…

But she doubted it since Toya wasn't even in his car when she drove past him with their father's car and he was so shocked, he just stood there and gawked at the car for a _long_ time until he started chasing her.

Later, she learned a lot about drift driving and its tricks and Toya was less protective of letting her drift ride since he saw her ride one day.

"Well, I'll beat you someday."

Toya scoffed and started eating his mochi that the waitress just brought in; along with a teapot and some teacups.

After a few moments of silence, he looked up from eating his mochi. "Want some?"

She smiled of how thoughtful her brother was. "Maybe a little bit."

He gave her one. Then, he headed back to his last remaining one while Sakura poured some tea for herself.

Sakura raced to work, driving so fast that all the cars that was on the lane she was at swerved to the next; leaving a full lane all to her. This was pretty amazing since Tokyo's residences always drive these days. Talk about being techno.

And right when she saw the building, Li Corps, a strange black car came shooting past her, challenging her to a race. At first it looked like her brother's car. But Sakura soon spotted white wolves sprayed on the sides to the car.

The auburn haired lady lips lifted a little. She could use a challenge. Besides, they were heading to the direction of where she worked anyways.

She sped up.

­­­­­­­­­­------------------

Driving into the Li Corps parking lot, she frowned, muttering curses under her breath. Yes, she lost. But the guy was going _195_ mph. The highest a car can go it _210_.

Entering the building, she decided to forget of the mysterious man.

"Hey Sakura. You're late thirty minutes." Tomoyo came up to her.

"Mou, not now Tomoyo."

"Nani(what)? What happened?" Tomoyo asked, there motherly instincts rising.

"Anou… It's nothing."

Trying to change the topic, she looked at how many people were rushing in and out of the lobby.

"Did something happen while I wasn't here?"

Tomoyo nodded a dreamy look on her face.

"Yeah. The CEO of the Li Corps came back from Hong Kong. He'll be staying here for awhile."

"Oh." She began walking to the elevator.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Syaoran Li's the hottest bachelor in Asia, Sakura. And all you have to say is 'Oh'? And he's _perfect_. Looks, wealth, fame, and he's 27"

Sakura whipped around to face her best friend with a questioning face. "So what if he's 27?"

"Sakura. Think about it. We're both 25. He's 27. He's in our age group."

"So what?"

"'So what'? 'So what'? It means that we have a better chance at getting him than most people. We have an _advantage_."

Sakura closed her eyes, opening them after a few seconds and gave a sly smile.

"You know, Tomoyo, you already have Eriol. Could it be that he's not enough for you?"

She asked in mock surprise.

"_Very_ funny, Sakura" Tomoyo said sarcastically.

The emerald eyed woman suck out her tongue childishly and walked into the elevator, pressing the button labeled "16." She waved good bye to Tomoyo as the doors closed.

Sighing to herself as the elevator started to move, she glanced at the top level, 40. The level where the CEO has all to himself, wondering if he was as handsome as Tomoyo said.

-----------------------

Sakura yawned while walking to her car. It was 9:45 pm. She silently cursed her boss for giving her so much work. But she guessed that it was worth food on the table. And for the cars she kept buying.

She got in her car and drove at the speed limit. Luckily, there was almost nobody in the freeway since everybody went home at six.

Then she saw it. Racing through the lanes was the black car with the little white wolves on the sides. She smirked. A rematch. Pressing her foot to the pedal, she went faster. 170 mph.

The man in the black car smirked; speeding up also. 185 mph.

Scowling, she went even faster. 190 mph.

But the man proved to have a much more experience in drift riding than her. He sped up to an astounding 200 mph.

Sakura pouted. As if the man could see it. 190 mph was the fastest she could go.

Seeing as she didn't go any faster, he drove into an empty parking lot.

Sakura followed. Opening the car door as soon as she stopped; wanting to know the man's name.

The man soon stepped out, also wanting to know his opponent's name. He was quite surprised that it was a beautiful petite woman in her twenties with capturing emerald eyes- His favorite color. But he really should have known; seeing as the car was _pink_. With sakura (cherry blossom) petals.

When the man stepped out, Sakura got a good look at his face. He was in a business suit with messy chestnut hair. Their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds, making her see his blazing amber eyes.

He was the first to ask, "What's your name?"

She responded rather proudly, "Sakura Kinomoto"

Sakura… What a beautiful name that suited her well.

Looking at his watch, he found that it was rather late- 10: 58.

"Well, I'd better be going." he said, turning back to his car.

Gathering up her courage, she yelled, "Matte (wait)!"

The mysterious man turned back to look at her.

"Anou, what's your name?"

The man smirked at her curiosity.

"Syaoran Li"

And that was the beginning of their relationship.

-----------------------

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this!

And to answer some questions, I really don't know what the Li Corps does. XD

Please review me and make some suggestions.

And also, as you guys have noticed, there were definitions to the Japanese words right next to them. I did that because I hate looking at a Japanese word and having to scroll all the way down to see the definition and after finding the meaning, I always lose track of where I was.

Please review guys. That's what keeps me motivated. The more reviews, the faster the updates. smiles


End file.
